A method of investigation is proposed which uses the pupil response to obtain information to determine (1) the number of scotopic and photopic mechanisms which contribute to the pupil response, (2) the spectral sensitivities of these mechanisms, (3) the communalityof these mechanisms in their relation to visual systems and the pupil reflex system, and (4) the nature of the interactions among the mechanisms.